This Night
by Chrisan Blue
Summary: "Bagus, kalau begitu jadilah yang pertama untukku!"/"Maksudmu?"/"Ya, tiduri aku."/OOC, AU, rate M for lemon


Seorang pemuda dengan langkah santainya memasuki sebuah club malam, Uchiha Sasuke, itulah namanya. Indra penciumannya mulai menangkap bau wine, whisky, vodca dan minuman berakohol lainya.

Ia duduk di sebuah sofa kosong dan segera memesan beberapa wine kepada bartender yang cukup dekat dengannya. Pandangannya menggilir ke setiap sudut tempat itu. Menatap beratus manusia yang tengah menari, dan bahkan melakukan sex group.

Sasuke meneguk sedikit wine-nya, guna untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau. Banyak rapat dan pertemuan dengan beberapa client yang membuat jadwalnya padat.

Ditatapnya malas para wanita yang tengah menghampirinya dengan langkah sexy, tiga orang wanita tengah duduk di sampingnya dan mengelus pundak sigapnya dengan gerakan erotis.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menolak tapi bukan berarti dia juga menerimanya. Mungkin dengan sentuhan kecil wanita itu dapat membuatnya tenang tanpa perlu menyewa kamar hotel atau mengurangi koleksi kondomnya.

"Sex group?" bisik salah seorang wanita tepat di telinga kirinya.

Sasuke masih diam dengan mata tertutup karena bagian kelakiannya yang masih tertutup sempurna tengah dielus oleh wanita lainnya. Wanita yang mengelus begitu takjub dengan lekuk beluk kelakian Sasuke, hanya dengan merabanya saja, wanita itu dapat mendiskripsikan bentuk hingga ukuran kelakian Sasuke.

Sasuke masih diam tanpa perlawanan maupun balasan. Dia terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi ketiga makhluk sexy di sisinya ini. Kepalanya sakit.

"Oh, ayolah~" rajuk wanita itu sembari menciumi leher Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan ia terpaku ketika melihat seorang wanita dengan dress mini sexy tengah duduk di bar sembari meneguk wine-nya.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju wanita itu. Entah apa yang membuatnya terdorong untuk mengajak wanita itu untuk melakukan 'hal-hal' panas di atas ranjang apartemennya. Ketiga wanita itu kecewa karena mangsa mereka pergi begitu saja.

Sasuke duduk tepat di samping wanita itu dan memesan segelas wine untuknya. Wanita itu sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kedatangan Sasuke, meski sebenarnya wanita itu tahu jika dia diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"Sendirian?" tanya Sasuke sembari menatap wanita itu dengan lembut.

Wanita itu menatapnya juga dengan iris klorofil indahnya dan sebuah senyum hangat, "Ya."

Sasuke tersenyum, setidaknya pertanyaannya direspon baik oleh wanita ini. "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Wanita itu kembali menatap Sasuke dan membalas uluran tangan Sasuke, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam dan memilih untuk menatap gelas wine-nya sembari berpikir, topik apa yang cocok untuk obrolannya. Sasuke sesekali melirik wanita itu. Tampaknya wanita itu tengah gelisah. Ah, benar juga!

"Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke sembari memposisikan duduknya untuk menghadap Sakura.

"Hm~ aku sedikit pusing," jawab Sakura sembari menghadap Sasuke, "Aku merasa jika aku ini adalah gadis kecil yang kehidupannya masih dicampuri."

Sasuke masih diam berusaha mendengar cerita dari wanita setengah mabuk yang ada di depannya. Sakura menarik napas dan mengikat rambutnya, menampilkan leher jenjang nan mulus miliknya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau dijodohkan dengan wanita yang bahkan belum pernah kau lihat?" tanya Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

Sasuke sempat berpikir, "Hn, tentu sama seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

Sakura tersenyum, "Bagus, kalau begitu jadilah yang pertama untukku!"

* * *

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

.

This Night

By Ray Chrysanthemum

.

Warning!

OOC, AU, Typo(s) and all

Rate M for Mature

.

[Sasuke.U and Sakura.H]

* * *

"Nggghhh~ ah... Uh... Sashhhh..."

Erangan erotis terdengar dari sebuah kamar apartemen bercat biru muda itu. Terlihat sepasang sejoli tengah bercumbu panas dengan wanitanya yang berada di bawah sang lelaki.

Desahan wanita itu kian terdengar akibat sentuhan lelaki itu pada bagian liang kewanitaannya dan cumbuan pada leher serta dadanya yang telah terekspos sebagian.

Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pasangan sex yang baru bertemu beberapa menit lalu di sebuah club malam. Awalnya Sasuke terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

 _'Bagus, kalau begitu jadilah yang pertama untukku!'_

Sasuke cukup kebingungan dengan perkataan Sakura. Tapi otak jeniusnya dapat memahaminya dengan cepat dan tepat. Hanya saja ia butuh penjelasan lebih jelas, agar ia tak salah tangkap.

 _'Maksudmu?'  
_

 _'Ya, tiduri aku.'_

Perkataan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke senang, setidaknya ia tak perlu menggoda atau menyeret Sakura untuk having sex bersamanya. Sasuke juga tak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah memperkosa wanita yang tak dikenalnya. Karena itu permintaan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali teringat dengan kegiatannya saat ini. Ia kembali menciumi Sakura dengan ganas, menari-nari dengan lidah lembut milik wanita di bawahnya ini.

Sasuke mengangkat satu kaki milik Sakura dan digantungkan di pinggangnya. Tangan kirinya mengelus kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah basah di balik g-string yang dipakainya.

Jari-jari Sasuke menggelitik liang Sakura dan membuat erangan Sakura semakin kencang dan semakin membuatnya semangat.

Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit duduk dan mulai melucuti pakaian Sakura yang sudah tak berbentuk dress. Tangannya melepaskan bra milik Sakura, dan terlihatlah dada berukuran sedang yang benar-benar menggoda dengan nipple berwarna kemerahan yang sudah mengeras.

Dengan gairah yang menggebu-gebu, Sasuke meraup dada Sakura dengan mulut basah nan hangat miliknya. Sedangkan dada Sakura yang lain tengah diremasnya dengan gemas, sesekali Sasuke memilin nipple itu penuh semangat.

"Ahn... Sasuhhh... Ahhh~"

Sasuke kembali duduk dan melucuti tubuhnya yang masih tertutup pakaiannya. Sakura menatap tubuh polos Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu nan menggoda. Sasuke sendiri sudah benar-benar gemas melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu polos.

Sasuke membuka laci di samping ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berwarna merah muda dan memasangnya pada kelakiannya yang tengah tegang dan mengeras.

Setelah siap Sasuke kembali menindihi wanita yang akan Sasuke renggut hartanya. perlu ditekankan karena ini juga permintaan Sakura sendiri, meski sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang menginginkan itu.

Sasuke memposisikan kepalanya tepat di hadapan kewanitaan Sakura. Diperhatikan lorong lembab nan menggoda itu dengan tatapan lapar. Tanpa mengulur waktu Sasuke segera melahap liang vagina milik Sakura.

"Ah~ Sashhh... ahhh... Nggg~"

Mendengar desahan nikmat Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin semangat, dan Sasuke semakin liar di bawah sana. Sakura sendiri merasa kualahan dan kenikmatan menghantamnya bertubi-tubi. Bagaimanapun ini adalah sex pertamanya, dan ini benar-benar sempurna!

"Sakura aku butuh bantuanmu." ujar Sasuke yabg tengah duduk di samping Sakura.

Mengerti arah pembicaraan Sasuke, Sakura sedikit menahan ludahnya. Oh, ayolah. Sakura adalah seorang wanita yang baru pertama kali melakukan sex, dia memang pernah melihat video sex di mana si model wanita akan dapat giliran untuk memuaskan model pria.

Baiklah, untuk malam ini, Sakura akan menjadi wanita yang nakal, sebelum kebebasanya berada di tangan sang suami.

Sakura menyuruh Sasuke berbaring dengan mengkangkang. Kini gantian Sakura yang berada di antara selangka Sasuke. Libido Sasuke semakin naik ketikan melihat wajah sayu Sakura tengah menggigit ujung kondom. Sakura lalu menarik kondom itu hingga lepas. Sasuke mendesah tertahan akibat gesekan ketat karena benda karet itu.

"Grrr... Ahh~" desah Sasuke lolos begitu saja ketika merasa kelakiannya tengah teebungkus dengan lorong basah nan hangat alias mulut Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah ayu Sakura yang tengah melumat habis kelakiannya. Dari beberapa wanita yang pernah ditidurinya, kenapa harus Sakura yang bisa membuatnya bertekuk lutut? kenapa harus wanita yang sudah dijodohkan?

Sasuke merasa hanya dialah yang pantas menjadi pendamping Sakura. Bukan lelaki lain!

"Ah... Sakhh~ cukup! sudah..."

Sasuke menarik Sakura dan kembali menindihi wanita itu. Kedua kaki Sakura, Sasuke angkat dan digantungkan pada pinggulnya. Sasuke segera mendorong kelakiannya ke dalam kewanitaan milik Sakura.

"Sasuuhhhh... Sakiittt aahhhh..."

Sasuke tak menggubris desahan antara sakit dan nikmat yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Toh, nanti juga menyenangkan.

"ARRGGGHHH~~"

Dengan sekali hantaman, Sasuke berhasil menanamkan kelakiannya yang tak lagi terbungkus kondom ke dalam sana. Darah suci mengalir dari kewanitaannya. Liang kewanitaan Sakura begitu hangat dan menjepitnya dengan kuat.

Sasuke berdiam sebentar, membuat liang Sakura terbiasa dengan kelakiannya. Setelah merasa kaki Sakura tak sekuat tadi menjepit pinggulnya. Sasuke mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hujatan itu kian cepat dan semakin cepat.

"AH... Sasuuukeeehhh aahhh~~~"

"Sakurraahhhh..."

Tangan Sasuke kembali meremas dan memijat dada Sakura, sedangkan tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk menyangga berat tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Sakura memijat tengkuk Sasuke, sesekali meremas dan menjambak surai raven mencuat milik lelaki di atasnya itu. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerkan in-out-nya ketika merasa liang Sakura dan kelakiannya sama-sama berkedut.

"AHHH... SASUUUHHHHH.."

"Ah.. .ah~"

Sasuke merasa lega setelah menembakan spermanya ke dalam rahim Sakura dengan tiga kali tembakan. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin meneruskan ke ronde berikutnya, tapi melihat wajah kelelahan Sakura membuatnya menyudahi malam panas ini.

Ketika Sasuke hendak bergeser dan berbaring di samping Sakura. Sakura menahanya dan memeluknya erat dengan posisi, Sasuke masih di atas Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum dan mencium pipi Sakura. Merasa kasihan karena Sakura berada di bawahnya, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan mereka masih berpelukan meski posisi mereka berganti miring.

Padahal Sasuke baru melihat Sakura beberapa jam lalu, tapi ia merasa benar-benar telah mengenal Sakura sejak lama. Sasuke ingin selalu melihat senyuman Sakura, suara Sakura serta... Wajah Sakura.

Mungkinkah ia telah jatuh cinta? Pada pandangan pertama? Dengan wanita yang bahkan telah sudah dijodohkan ini?

Sasuke tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika memang mereka hanya dipertemukan untuk sesaat, dipertemukan pada sebuah malam terpanas yang baru pertama kalinya untuk Sakura, dan baru pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa ini begitu nikmat.

Bisakah Sasuke memiliki Sakura secara utuh? Meski Sasuke tahu, itu hal yang tidak mungkin.

.

.

FIN

.

.

a/n

Thanks for reading :)

Maaf untuk penulisan EYD yang ga bener, saya lagi buru-buru soalnya -_-

Bye

.

Bingo!

Ray


End file.
